Puzzles of Infinity
by GojiraCipher
Summary: Please watch the pilot of 'Infinity Train' Join Tulip and One-One as they travel through many cars of the Infinity Train. (One-shot series).
1. Cluck Cluck BOOM

**Puzzles of Infinity**

 **Chapter 1:** Cluck Cluck BOOM

"Well here comes the next one." A red headed girl wearing glasses took a deep breath as she was about to open door leading into a train car.

"Miss Tulip, I bet this car has T.V.s, with nothing but infomercials! That would be fun!" shouted a cheerful sphered robot colored black and white.

"Or just our untimely end." The robot said, but now with a depressed tone.

"One-One….. well on this train, anything is possible, just like that disgusting fart car." The red head named Tulip spoke. "Let's just open it and see where it goes."

Tulip took a deep breath and opened the door. When she walked in, she found a white room, covered in white feathers.

"Huh, looks simple enough." The girl examined the room's pile of feathers. "Glad I don't have a feather allergy."

"There must have been a pillow fight. I love pillow fights!"

"Pillows are the victims of domestic violence. Just look as the featherspill."

"That'sssss pretty dark." Tulip said as she walked down the car.

"Your naïve mind cannot fathom the misery of this world."

As they passed by each feather pile, Tulip always expected someone to just pop right out of the piles, but there was not a single movement, until they reached the door at the end, with a pile blocking their way.

"Alright, is someone under there?" Tulip questions was swiftly answered when the pile sprouted scaly legs and stood right up.

Tulip let out yelp as the robot said something depressing. "It's not a feather pile. It's an outcast."

"I like chickens!" The robot spoke again in a cheerful mood.

"One-One, settle down." Tulip spoke to the robot she named One-One, two robots who are separately called Glad-One and Sad-One.

Tulip looked at the pile of feather which revealed itself to be a giant chicken. "H-Hello." The girl waved. "Can you talk?"

The chicken tilted its head, and then gave the girl once furious looking glare. "Bu-Baaak! Of course I can ca-CAAAW talk. You think I'm just some birdbrain you Bak prejudice little CAW-ward!"

"Oh no, not this." Tulip pinched between her eyes. "Look, I don't mean any harm. I just want to go through the door and-"

"Get away from a chicken like myself!" The veins in the chicken's face started popping out as its glare grew stronger and stronger.

"It's going to burst a vessel." Sad-One spoke.

"Pop goes the chicken." Cheered Glad-One.

"Rrrrrr. Can we please get through?" Tulip pleaded with the chicken.

Chicken gave her a curious look, but still held in its anger. "Very well. ON ONE BAAAAK CONDITION!" With great effort, the chicken laid an egg with a timer on it. "See this!" The chicken eyed the clock painfully. "This egg will explode if you do not answer this simple question."

"E-Explode!?" Tulip gasped.

"I love fireworks, Miss Tulip." Glad-One spoke.

"Answer correctly, you can leave." The chicken said. "BUT!" It threw its head towards Tulip, startling the girl as the sharp beak narrowly stopped in front of her face. "Guess incorrectly just ONCE, and the egg explodes immediately."

"Uhh uhhhhh." Tulip glanced at the egg bomb and at the chicken.

"Answer the question, Baaak!"

"Question?" Tulip asked. "You didn't give me a one yet."

"You don't have time to know what the question is! Now answer the question! CAAAAW CAAAAAW!"

Tulip yelped as the time counted down.

"Miss Tulip, I bet it's the 'What Came First' question. The chicken or the egg." Glad-One said. "Choose the egg. NO wait, the chicken. No, the egg. NO, the chicken!"

"Why does it matter? Both have the same fate, death then breakfast." Glad-One moped. "I'll write their obituaries."

"YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" shouted the chicken as the time reached ten seconds.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Tulip held her head in frustration. "One-One, we need to go back to the last car before this place blows!"

"B-Blows!" The Chicken rushed to the wall and smashed a hole with its head. The chicken picked up the egg and threw it out of the car before it finally explodes. "How dare you think my car 'blows'. Ba-Baaak!" shouted the Chicken. "Everyone loves this place! But not anti-chicken people like yourself!" The chicken began pacing around the room as it rants more and more about our heroes. "How dare you think you're better than us chicken because you have higher brains and we don't have thumbs. I can grow my own thumbs, I just don't want to, and another Caaaaw thing! Your face is ugly and-"

The back door slammed shut as the chicken ranted away, oblivious to the fact that Tulip and One-One slipped from the its sight.

"I'd rather go through the fart car again." Tulip sighed as she tucked One-One in her backpack.

"I'm going to miss that chicken. It was so nice and likeable." Glad-One said. "I bet the answer was 'To get to the other side'."

"Anti-humor. How likely." Sad-One sighed.

"No, that chicken was not likeable!" shouted Tulip as they entered another car. "I hope we don't have to run into any more crazy chicken like that again."

"Crazy chicken you say?" asked someone. "I suppose you MOOOOOOO also believe us MOOOOOOO cows are crazy too! Hmph!... MOOOOOOOO!"

Tulip let out a painful sigh as Glad-One asked a talking Cow for milk.

 **End of Chapter**

Please help spread Infinity Train's popularity in hopes that Cartoon Network will pick it up.


	2. Reflects the Truth

**Chapter 2:** Reflects the Truth

"Weee heeee!"

"Ow."

"Weee heeee!"

"Ow."

"Weee heeee!"

"Ow."

"Weee heeee!"

"Ow."

"We-"

"Would you cut that out?!" Tulip yelled at One-One who was repeatedly running into a wall. "You're not going to get through like that."

"But I don't see anything, Miss Tulip." Glad-One answered.

"It's true, the wall is dead." Sad-One spoke as the entire robot itself ran into a wall.

Tulip looked at the wall, or as it looks, nothing. She held out her fist and tapped on an unseen force.

"Invisible wall." Tulip said as she felt the wall blocking 75% of the common looking brown room. She then looked at the palm of her hand that has a glowing number of 49 on it. "Maybe it has something to do with this."

"Or not." Sad-One stopped rolling. "Maybe the scary robot might now. It could mean that you will be its 49th meal."

"I don't think it needs to eat." Tulip looked at her hand and sigh. She leaned on the invisible wall and slid down. "O.K. We have an invisible wall. I felt all over, but found nothing. Not even a single bump."

"I say we smash right through!" Glad-One suggested. "It would be just like breaking glass."

"We're stuck here for eternity as the door there will mock us." Sad-One lowered its face. "It probably already came up with ten jokes by now."

"Oooh, tell me one."

Tulip just sat there as she scratches her head. "There has to be something about this room." She turned around and pressed her forehead on the invisible wall as she gaze at the door on the other end. "Maybe that door is a fake."

"We are all fakes."

She turned to her robot companion and softly smiled. "Well we do sometimes think of ourselves as better than we are sometimes." She sighed and leaned on the wall. "Maybe there's a bigger meaning to all this."

"Miss Tulip! Look." One-One ran over to the door. "It's another me!"

Tulip noticed what One-One had found, a hand mirror. "One-One, that's just your reflection."

"It reveals to us the everlasting sorrows in our eyes." Sad-One mopped.

"Mirror….." Tulip walked over to the door and lifted the mirror up from its hook. She examined the mirror very closely, but found nothing to striking about it, just her own reflection. "Still nothing." She sat back up against the wall and looked deeply into her own reflection.

"Hello, Tulip. How are you doing?" Tulip asked her own reflection.

"Oh you know." Tulip knocked on the invisible wall. "Just sitting up against this black wall… black wall!?" Tulip sprung up, excitingly spooking One-One. She looked through the mirror and back to the wall. The wall was invisible to their eyes, but through the mirror, it showed it true colors.

"We're getting somewhere."

"Hooray!"

"Now we can get eternally stuck in the next car. Yaaaaaaay."

Tulip used the mirror to navigate the wall and found a message written on the far left side. "Bingo!"

"You're prize ….. something boring." Sad-One said.

Tulip used the mirror and easily read the message backwards. "To open the path, place hand on message board and hum deeply." Tulip was a bit surprised by this, but was still intrigued on how the pathway wouldn't be easily opened with just touching everywhere.

She performed the task and a small doorway opened, leading to what the mirror revealed to be a narrow hallway.

The pathway led them in a zigzag pattern, but Tulip was very observant just in case they miss a clue. That's when she spots something on the invisible wall, a painting of a snake in a very twisted position.

"Oh, a snake." Glad-One spoke happily. "I love snakes."

"Snakes can bite, and you will die, Tulip." Sad-One said to the girl.

"Hey, relax, I don't see any snakes …. That are visible!" Tulip aimed the mirror around the floor in case one step she made could be her last.

Thankfully there was no venomous reptiles around, but they did come across a door which could lead to the exit. "Now let's see here." She aimed the mirror on the invisible door and found a square with many circles lined up in rows.

"I love connect the dots. Let me do this one." One-One hopped up and down for joy.

"One-One, this isn't a game of connect the dots … or is it?" Taking out her pencil, she ran back to where she found the snake image, memories how it looked, and rushed back to the door. "If I draw a line just like the snake as shown …" But nothing happened.

"Huh." She scratched her head with her pencil, and quickly came up with the solution. "I was drawing the reflection." Just by drawing a reverse image of the snake, the door unlocked and opened up, leading to the true exit.

"We did it!"

"Yay for us! We found the exit, and now we have a mirror!"

Tulip smiled at her reflection. "Not bad, Tulip. Not bad at all." She then stored it in her backpack and moved on to the next car.

 **End of Chapter**


	3. Stay Sharp

**Chapter 3:** Stay Sharp

Tulip sat there in what looks like a kitchen, pinching between her eyes as her robot companion One-One is stuck in a bubble with the only thing with him was a plate of spaghetti.

"One-One." Tulip shook her head at the small robot poking the pasta. "I told you that I'm the only organic one here, which means only I can eat that …. Raisin flavored spaghetti? Yeew!"

Her words were of no use. The bubble surrounding the robot was soundproof. One-One can only hear his own voice as he looked at meal. "Hey Miss Tulip! Is this a bed?" Glad-One sat on the plate as his little arms played with the noodles. "Weee he he, I'm making a snake!"

"What's the point of playing?" Sad-One spoke up. "It's only a distraction from the misery of this world."

Tulip walked up to the bubble and looked with annoyance at the robot rolling around in the spaghetti. "You read the sign out loud saying 'Eat your dinner to proceed' and I explained the simple challenge, yet you just ran in and uuuugh." Tulip looked through the kitchen to find something of use. "Let's see, frying pan, beater, an actual spatula, a flipper which is the real name for this, A ha!" Tulip found a sharp knife. "This is perfect to get you out of there ….. h-hey! A knife doesn't belong in this clustered draw! I could have stabbed myself! Where's the chef!?"

Over a week on the Infinity Train left too many questions for Tulip to ask as she just walks towards the bubble with the knife in hand to handle the current situation.

"Miss Tulip. Why are you holding a knife?" Glade-One asked with innocent curiosity.

"It looks as if we are no use to her anymore." Sad-One mope. "I'll write our obituary."

Tulip held the knife like a stick and gave the O.K. to One-One. "Just stand back and I'll get you out of-"

But then a large fork was hurdled across Tulip's face, shocking the girl instantly. "What the?!" She turned around and saw all the sharp utensils flying out of their respected (and very wrong) locations and floated around like a swarm of birds.

"And now this train is haunted?!"

A few dozen knives and forks stopped midair and aimed at Tulip as the Brainiac girl reacted quickly as she dodged each and every utensil. "Where was this adrenaline during gym class!?" Tulip found herself surprised and impressed that she managed to dodged the sharp tools and took cover behind a table with a pot lid for a shield.

"What is up with this train!?"

As Tulip protected herself from the flying knives, One-One just stared in aww. "Tulip made new friends. I want to be friends too!"

Tulip dodged and blocked each utensil that flew towards her and noticed the number of them decreasing. "O.K., I guess I could just wait this out and-"

That's when all of the utensils sticking into the floor, walls, and furniture started shanking and then flew right towards the other dangerous utensils and bundled up together.

"Rrrrrraaaaah! Let me guess! It's going to form into some ….. I dunno, a scorpion!?"

And then the utensils took the form of a wolf-sized scorpion.

"Hey Train! What sin have I committed!?" Tulip was about to react to whatever the knifed beast will do, but the surprising speed of the creature was too fast for Tulip to react as the tail pinned Tulip's backpack to the wall.

Before Tulip could struggle out, the scorpion aimed its claw towards Tulip's face.

"No, No, NO!" Tulip shield her eyes as her fate was about to be sealed, but then a miracle happened. The utensils began to shake and they all collapsed.

"Huh?" Tulip looked at the lifeless utensils and then noticed One-One free from the bubble.

"Miss Tulip, did your new friends go away?"

"They all go away eventually."

Tulip glanced at the knives and back to the small robot with joy. "One-One!" She ran to the robot and gave it a huge hug.

"Yaaaaaay! Hugs!" Glad-One cheered as he tried to embrace her two with his little legs.

Tulip opened her eyes after what felt like a long hug and noticed something odd. "Wait, where's that raisin flavored spaghetti …. And the plate?" Tulip noticed no sign of the meal, or any trace that depicts it was stabbed by a knife. "Did you …. Eat it?" Tulip looked at One-One, clean from any tomato sauce.

"I dunno. What does 'eat' mean?" One-One asked.

Tulip was very unsure on what to make of this, but she looked at the exit and checked the door. "It's unlocked." Tulip looked at the robot curiously. She knew One-One had amnesia since their first meeting, so just like her; she was without any source for answers in this train, or to her friend.

"Let's …. Let's just go to the next one … out of who knows how many."

 **End of Chapter**


End file.
